


as the sun rises

by Spring_Emerald



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Established Relationship, I really dont know what to make of this sorry, Iwadai Week 2017, M/M, Relationship Study, i guess?????
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-17
Updated: 2017-08-17
Packaged: 2018-12-16 12:55:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11829183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spring_Emerald/pseuds/Spring_Emerald
Summary: An extremely late and very short contribution forIwaDai Day 1: MorningsA love story told from different perspectives.





	as the sun rises

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so behind the week, but I felt the need to contribute somehow, so please accept this. 
> 
> Inspired by [ When Five Fell](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pSrXMFcQ4dY)

I been often told that I was comfortable, warm. That in my arms, you were always going to be protected.

And I took pride in that. Even though honestly, I know that you don’t even really need me. But even so, I was always there, with my arms spread out, ready to take you in my embrace.

Or was it you?

You were always the one wrapping me around your arms –your body.

I gave you comfort during the coldest of nights, and I was there sharing your warmth even on the hottest of days.

I am your security.

Or rather… I was.

I don’t remember when you have started to shed me, but one day, as the sun rises, I was already by your feet -a tangled mess. A mess compared to the intimately intertwined bodies.

As the sun rises, there are stronger arms embracing you, there is another wrapped around you.

There is another, sharing your warmth.

I didn’t think I was even capable of feeling cold… and yet, here I am.

 

* * *

 

My voice is the first thing you hear.

It’s my duty to make sure you rise minutes, sometimes, hours, before the sun.

I have no idea why you do this to yourself, and yet you keep asking me every time you wake up as you try to make sense of the new day.

It’s funny how you would make me stop, but you always heed my call. Although, not always as immediate as you should.

But it’s during those moments, where silence would follow my voice that I know we are connected. There’s the distant sound of humming, of birds chirping, but I always revel at the sound of your quiet breathing.

We do not speak. We don’t need to.

It’s in the silence that we understand each other.

But there is something different this morning. As the sun rises, there’s another voice.

I still woke you up, like how I used to. I take pride in that.

But before I can even finish, you stopped me. And instead of listening to my voice, you listened to the quiet whisper of someone else. You ignored my loud screaming, but heard his gentle plea.

After a few moments, I know that you wouldn’t hear me.

…It’s too bad. I still have a lot of things to say. I wish we had more time.

 

* * *

 

You have always been shy whenever you catch me looking at you.

It figures, since you don’t very much care for appearances. Not of others, and especially yours. I have always liked your simplicity like that.

But just because you don’t very much care, doesn’t mean that you don’t get self-conscious.

It’s both cute and painful, the way you avert your eyes. You don’t always like what you see, you said. Especially in the mornings –hair unkempt, indents of pillows on your face, a line of drying drool on the sides of your mouth, eyes still hooded and hazy.

You don’t think it’s nice to look at.

To that, I very much disagree.

To me, you are the most beautiful. You always have been, always will be. You may not like looking at yourself, but I always liked looking at you. And I very much like whatever it is that I see.

I wanted to tell you that your flaws are just figments of your imagination. If you would only look… if you would only see.

 I always try to catch your eyes, because it’s the only way I can let you know.

But this morning, there’s something strange.

As the sun rises, I was the first that you seek. You met my eyes straight on.

I saw the happiness reflected on your eyes, as well as the evidence of love you received last night. The evidence of love that you will keep receiving.

I couldn’t understand how they’re making you happy. I couldn’t understand how these marks were the proof you needed to make you finally feel that you are loved. I couldn’t understand why I still find you lovely, even though I’m feeling like I’m going to break.

There’s someone else who’ll show you how beautiful you are.  

**Author's Note:**

> Happy IwaDai week everyone!!!!
> 
> Thank you for reading! :)


End file.
